The invention relates to a system for cauterization of benine mucous membrane ulcerations, lacerations and fissures.
Heretofore, there has been no cauterization system which brought together in an efficient, attractive unit, the agents and apparatus desirable and necessary for painless treatment of ulcerations, lacerations and fissures as hereinabove noted. It has been the usual practice to apply silver nitrate without any topical anesthetic being preliminarily applied to the affected area. This practice requires the patient to endure the pain associated with cauterization.
The pertinent prior art known to applicant is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,834 issued to Brown, et al. and classified in 128-2; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,604 issued to Monaghan and classified in 195-139; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,375 issued to Nappi and classified in 206-63. 2R; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,699 issued to Tobin, et al. and classified in 128-2W; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,245 issued to Schwartzman and classified in 401-132; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,129 issued to Avery, et al. and classified in 128-2; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,230 issued to Adams and classified in 128-169; and PA0 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,132,575 issued to Tuttle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,259 issued to Bailey and classified in 128-269;
The prior art provides no teaching of a cauterizing unit as provided by applicant's device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cauterization system having a disposable pack including topical anesthetic and cauterizing agents.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a swab having silver nitrate on one end thereof and absorbent means on the opposite end thereof for the application of a topical anesthetic.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a swab having silver nitrate on one end thereof and absorbent means on the opposite end thereof for the application of a topical anesthetic and further provide an ampoule of topical anesthetic all of which is to be contained in a plastic tube with complimentary cap.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cauterizing kit including an applicator having silver nitrate deposited on one end thereof with absorbent means on the opposite end thereof accompanied by a frangible ampoule which includes a topical anesthetic with said applicator and ampoule adapted to fit within a tube open at one end with a complimentary cap to cover open end of said tube.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cauterizing system including means for providing a topical anesthetic preliminary to the use of the cauterizing agent.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cauterizing kit which includes in addition to the cauterizing agent a topical anesthetic tube used preliminarily to the application of the cauterizing agent.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cauterizing system having an applicator stick with a coating of silver nitrate on one end thereof and a bulb of absorbent material on the opposite end thereof, a frangible ampoule of topical anesthetic all enclosed in an elongated flexible plastic tube with complimentary cap.